


Black

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x02, Angst, Asthma, Demon Dean, F/M, Family Feels, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Set during Season 10, when Dean is gone. Helping Sam look for her brother, the Reader has an Asthma attack. Fighting his Demonic urges, Dean's big brother side steps up, helping her out. But what happens when they bring him back to the bunker?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been days since you had last seen your big brother, and you were starting to get frantic. Especially since the last time he had been laying on his bed in the bunker, dead from Metatron stabbing him in the chest. Yet, here you were, trying to find him, wondering if somehow a Demon had possessed him. You wanted nothing more than to bring your brother back, or his body if he was truly possessed.

That's why you were in this tiny town in the middle of nowhere, getting a room in the only motel around. Sam, your other brother had called you earlier, saying he was on his way. Making you promise that you wouldn't make a move without him. Of course he would want that. You were the youngest of the three Winchesters, and both brothers were extremely protective over you. Like that one time, a year ago, when that boy thought he could break your heart. After your brothers had heard about him, that boy never showed his face around you again.

The old memories made your heart hurt, knowing that your family, no matter how dysfunctional they were, would probably be knocked down to two family members after you dealt with Dean. So, instead of thinking about how things used to be, you concentrated on the task at hand, trying to convince yourself it was just a normal, every day hunt. Trying to forget the fact that your brother would be willing to kill you at a moments notice.

A loud knock sounded on your door, and in stumbled Sam, looking horrible. His shoulder was still in a sling, but he was bruised and beat up, and you were worried that one wrong look would send him falling to the ground. His face was covered in bruises, and had a grimace instead of his usual smile he gave you. "Sam, what happened?" You asked, rushing forward trying to help him to a chair but he just shrugged you off.

"Crazy man attacked me, wanted to use me as bait for Dean." Sam explained, before glancing out the window, checking to make sure he hadn't been followed. "I got away, but it seemed too easy. Like he wanted me to."

"You ever see him before?" You questioned.

Sam shook his head before taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. "No. But that's not important. I've found out where Dean has been hanging out. Seems like him and Crowley just had a falling out."

Nibbling on your lip, you weren't sure you wanted to bring up the question bothering you. But you had to know, even if it killed you. "Sam, is Dean...I mean...he can't be, can he?" You stuttered, unable to get the words out.

With a sad shake of his head, Sam confirmed your fears. "No!"

"I'm sorry Y/N. I know Dean was always your knight in shining armor. But, he's a Demon now, and I'm not sure how much help we will be to him."

You refused to give up on your brother. Not meaning anything bad to Sam, but Dean had always been the one you were closest to, the one you went to for anything, and it had almost killed you when he had died. "The Men of Letters have that cure!" You exclaimed.

"It's worth a try." Sam agreed, before heading back to the door. "But we need to get moving now, before he realizes we're in town. We'll take your car, just in case we've been followed."

Shrugging on your coat, you tucked your favorite gun in it's pocket before taking the keys off of the table. Heading outside, you unlocked your Baby, the Chevelle that Bobby used to drive. He had been like a father to you, and he had gifted it to you on your 20th birthday. Patting it fondly on it's roof, you climbed inside, watching as Sam folded his long body into the passenger seat. "Where to?"

____________________________________________

Only a short drive later and you were pulling up next to a familiar looking black car. But this one had your heart breaking as you took in it's dusty exterior, with mud caked on the fenders. As you stepped out of your car, you saw the interior hadn't fared much better. Take Out containers were thrown haphazardly in the back, along with whiskey bottles, and what looked like a pair of women's underwear. "You poor thing." You whispered to the car, even though it couldn't hear you.

"So Y/N, I want you to stay behind me at all times. Who knows what he will be like." Sam ordered as he pulled out the Men of Letters handcuffs, along with some holy water, tucking them into his coat. Silently following him inside, you were surprised to see the bar was empty, not a soul insight. 

Rounding the corner, you could just make out the faint sound of someone running their fingers along a piano's keyboard, before the opening sounds of a familiar song started playing. "Hey Jude?" You whispered, earning a hush from Sam.

"There's no use hiding. I knew you would be coming Sammy. Just didn't expect you to drag Y/N into it." Dean's voice, eerily calm and disconnected sounded as the piano stopped. Looking around Sam, you noticed Dean immediately, sitting at the piano, the first blade in his hands. His face was cold, his look full of hatred as he stared at Sam.

"He didn't drag me into it. I wanted to get my brother back." You said, stepping to the side of Sam, who shook his head no at your movements.

"Y/N, I already warned Sam what would happen if he didn't let me go. Don't make me warn you too." Dean growled, standing up and moving closer to you. Your body was tense, as you waited for his move, waited to see if he would attack either one of you.

"Dean, you're my brother, and I love you. Please, come home." You begged, to which he just laughed, an evil sounding chuckle that brought shivers down your back.

"Home? To the bunker? Yeah right. I'm happy right where I am." He announced, taking a healthy sip of whiskey.

"Dean, please. Let's do this the easy way." Sam spoke up, pulling out the handcuffs and holding them up. 

Before any of you could continue the conversation, you heard an intrusion from the back of the bar, what sounded like a window shattering. "What the?" Sam muttered, his attention off of Dean for a moment, and Dean jumped at the chance. Wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, he squeezed tight, his lips moving next to his brother's ear. You couldn't hear the words he was saying, but you could see the utter hatred on his face, and you knew they weren't kind. 

Rushing forward to help your brother, well trying to keep one brother from killing the other, you stopped when you smelled something that hadn't been there just seconds earlier. Glancing behind you, your eyes widened when you saw a huge cloud of smoke heading your way. Panicking, you glanced towards Sam and Dean, who were still grappling around, ignoring you and the cloud.

"Sam, Dean!" You exclaimed, knowing you needed to get out of the bar immediately. You had severe asthma, and in your haste to save your brother, you had left your inhaler in your car. This cloud of smoke was already burning your throat and eyes, and you could feel your chest start to tighten up. "Help!"

"Y/N, get out of here!" Sam yelled, before elbowing Dean. Racing towards the exit, your chest grew tighter and tighter, every breath painful. Seconds later, you couldn't get a breath of air past your swollen throat, and you brought your hands up around your neck, panicking at the feeling of suffocation.

Stumbling into a table, your eyes clouded with black dots, you felt your body weakening, and you dropped to your knees, completely surrounded by the horrid smoke. Your last thoughts of how you had failed your brother, how you wouldn't be able to see Dean back at the bunker. A tear trickled down your cheek that you had come so close to saving Dean, but now Sam might be the only Winchester to survive.

As you felt your eyes drift shut, your chest burning for a gasping breath of clean, fresh air, you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you, picking you up and cradling you. Your head lolling to the side, it was jostled with each rough step until you were outside, free of the smoke. Still, you were so far into your Asthma attack that even the fresh air wasn't doing anything. 

You were carefully laid on the ground, whoever had rescued you leaving you on the concrete. Feeling yourself starting to fade away, you were suddenly picked up, your inhaler forced in between your blue tinted lips. The medicine was injected into your lungs, fighting against the swollen muscles in your throat. Again, medicine was forced into your mouth, and soon the tightness in your chest passed, and you took a deep, hurtful breath.

"Again. Take another breath." A deep voice, one that you hadn't expected to hear helping you said close to your head. Following orders, you took another breath, opening your eyes just in time to see another man, with military style clothing and haircut grabbing at Dean, pulling him away from you.

Leaning back against the wall, weak and ready to pass out at any moment, you watched as Dean taunted the man, both men circling each other, getting ready to fight. Each breath still painful, you pressed a hand to your chest as you watched the man lunge towards your brother, and Dean's eyes turn a terrifying shade of black. Hearing the man exclaim, "What the hell are you?" You weren't surprised at the answer.

Again and again they circled each other, Dean having no trouble with the man's sorry attempts at fighting him. With a growl, Dean shoved the man, and he went flying through the air, landing on the windshield of a car, shattering it in the process. 

It was then Sam showed up, a gash on his forehead, his eyes frantic as they looked around the alley. When they landed on you he breathed a sigh of relief, noticing your inhaler in your hands. Dean hadn't noticed Sam yet, but was coming over to you, a concerned look on his face, even though his eyes were still black as night. "Y/N, are you doing better?" He asked, the concern so different from the hatred he had portrayed earlier.

"Yes." You said, your voice hoarse, the words hard to stutter. You felt like a old time smoker, with your sore lungs, and throat.

He came to stand in front of you, as he took his maroon shirt off, wrapping it around your shoulders. "Damn man. He could have killed you. I should run him through with my blade for that."

In a way you found it comforting that Dean could still care about you, even though he was still a Demon. Maybe, there was still a chance of saving him after all. As you reached up to press a hand to his cheek, Sam splashed water over Dean, and you watched his face turn into a mask of pure anger and pain. Hissing as his skin steamed, he turned to lash out at the new attacker. Sam was ready, and snapped the handcuffs on each wrist, locking Dean into a spelled hold, one that a Demon wouldn't be able to break out of. 

Sam pulled Dean along with him, locking him in the back of the Impala, before coming back to you. Crouching down next to you, he checked you carefully, making sure that you were doing okay. "Damn it Y/N I was so scared. Dean knocked me out, and when I came to, that smoke was everywhere. All I could think about was your asthma, and the fact that you were probably laying on the floor somewhere, suffocating."

You reached your hand up, having Sam help you to your unsteady feet. "It was Dean. He carried me out, got me inhaler." You explained to an incredulous Sam.

"Dean's a Demon. He would have just as soon killed us as help us." Sam argued, as the two of you looked at the angry man in the back of the Impala.

"It was him." You insisted. "Our Dean is still in there. Deep down. He was still my big brother, taking care of me. And now we can take him back to the bunker and get him back."

"I hope so." Sam answered. "It would be nice to have the whole family back again. For a moment there I thought I had lost both of you."

"You almost did. Seconds longer and I would have been a goner. But Dean, as always, came to my rescue, and now it's my turn to come to his. Even if he doesn't realize he needs rescuing yet." You said, before sliding in the driver's seat of your car, planning on following Sam back to the bunker, where you would begin the tedious task of curing your brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Relaxing back on your bed, you couldn't be more happy to be back home. You were completely exhausted, your body sore from having the asthma attack, and you knew it would take a couple of days on top of that to start to feel better. Dean was currently chained in the dungeon of the Bunker, which made your heart heavy. Dean was your knight in shining armor, always had been, and you hated seeing him like that. Which is probably the reason that Sam had banned you from that room, making you go back to your room while he ran the cure.

Dean's cries rang throughout the bunker, and you wanted nothing more than to cover your ears and pretend you couldn't hear them. Sometimes the moments of silence were harder to take than the cries, and you found yourself multiple times stepping out of your room, needing to see if he was alright, or if the cure had killed him. 

A couple of hours after Sam had started, you heard footsteps heading your way, and you peeked out, seeing an exhausted looking Sam coming your way. Grabbing your hand, he pulled you silently into the kitchen, where the two of you munched on sandwiches. "I don't know if it's working." He finally admitted, the look of defeat breaking your heart.

"Sam, it's the only things we know of. Dean wouldn't want to be a Demon. And I know part of him is still in there." You assured him, wanting your Dean back.

"But what if there isn't? What if we are just slowly torturing him until he dies?" Sam continued on, worried for his big brother. Both of you seemed lost without Dean there for guidance, both missing your big brother something fierce. 

"Wouldn't our Dean rather be dead, than be a Demon?" You questioned him, and with a grimace Sam nodded. "So it's worth a shot."

"Why don't you head back to your room? Cas is coming, and I need to administer another dose to Dean." Sam suggested tiredly, but you didn't want to hide anymore.

"No, I can help you. He's my brother too." You insisted, following him as he made his way to the dungeon. Staying behind him as he opened the door, your heart broke for what you saw inside. Dean was shackled to the the chair, his head lolling to the side. You wanted to rush forward, to make sure he was still alive, but Sam placed a hand on your shoulder, stopping you. 

"We don't know if he's truly out." Sam warned you. 

"Please. I'll be careful." You pleaded, and with a sigh, Sam nodded, handing you a flask of holy water. Carefully walking up, you stepped into the devil's trap, but still Dean stayed still. With a shaking hand, you reached up, touching fingers to his neck. His pulse was there, slow and steady. 

Feeling sorry for him, you placed your hand on his cheek, ignoring the hum of disapproval coming from Sam in the background. Before you could react, Dean was moving, his face dangerously close to yours. "Y/N, get away, now!" He growled low in his throat, and you could tell he was fighting with himself. Struggling against the holds in the chair, his head rolled back before coming back to look at you. What was once a beautiful pair of green eyes were now black onyx, and his face was contorted in rage.

Squealing, you went to move back, losing your footing and falling on your butt right in front of Dean. "Y/N, I rescued you once. Don't expect me to spare your life again. I've grown tired of always having to save your pathetic little life."

Sam grabbed you by the arm, pulling you out of the devil's trap as you tried not to let Dean's words sink in. "Dean, it's not you talking." You tried assuring yourself as Sam helped you to your feet.

"Of course it's me. It's just the thoughts that I keep bottled deep inside. Do you know why I saved you back in that bar? It's because I felt so sorry for you, the pathetic little sister who always follows her brothers around like a lost puppy. Without Sam and I you would have been dead a long time ago."

With tears in your eyes, you pushed past Sam, rushing to your room, Dean's words digging deep into your heart. Throwing yourself on your bed, you let the tears flow, your heart breaking not just for Dean, but also for yourself. Because Dean's words were always what you had feared, that you were always the tag along, always needing to be saved by them. Especially with your asthma. Slowly, you cried yourself to sleep, your pillow wet from your tears. 

"Y/N, wake up!" Sam exclaimed, roughly shaking your shoulder. Waking quickly, you rubbed your puffy and sore eyes, staring at your brother. 

"Sam, what is it?" You asked tiredly, missing the frantic look in his eyes.

"Dean's escaped. Cas is on his way, but please, just hide while I try to contain him." Sam pleaded with you.

"Sure, okay." You promised him as he rushed out of the room. Your heart racing, you went to head Sam's words when your door slammed open, and in walked Dean, with a hammer in his hands.

"Thought I'd find you here. Surprised you aren't hiding yet." Dean drawled, his voice even different now that he was a Demon.

"Dean, please. We're just trying to help you!" You exclaimed frantically as he grabbed you roughly by the arm, pulling you off of your bed.

"Well, you're going to help me now." He warned, pulling you out of your bedroom and down the hall. All the main lights were off, except for the red flashing warning light, fitting your panicked state perfectly.

His hand wrapped tightly around your arm, he pulled you along, your bare feet sliding across the cold tile. "Sammy, I think I've got something you might want to save!" Dean yelled, his deep voice echoing off of the walls.

"Dean please!" You kept pleading, your cries falling unnoticed by your big brother. Pushing you down another hallway, you hoped Sam wouldn't come to your rescue. Dean's Demonic hatred manifested towards his brother, and you had a feeling Dean could overtake Sam. Especially with Sam's hurt shoulder.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled again, before you heard footsteps coming down the other hallway. "There he is. Coming to your rescue once again. Don't you get tired of having your big brothers rescuing you?" He whispered next to your ear, before pulling you in front of him, wrapping his large hands around your neck. Stepping into the main part of the hallway, he waited for Sam to join you.

"Dean, Y/N has nothing to do with this. Let her go!" Sam ordered, but you could feel Dean's deep chuckle against your back.

"I think not. She's pretty good leverage, isn't she? Our poor pathetic sister." Dean taunted.

Sam raised his hand, the Demon knife gleaming in his hand. "Dean, leave her alone. Your beef is with me."

Suddenly Dean squeezed his hands tighter around your neck, cutting off your air supply. "Sam, I'm not going to let her go until you drop that knife."

Shaking your head at Sam, you pleaded with him. "Sam, don't listen to him! No matter what happens to me, you need to fight to save him!" 

With a grim look on his face, Sam took a step forward. Growling, Dean took a step back with you, as black dots filled your vision and your knees went lack. Soon the only thing holding you up was the grip on your neck, and your head started to roll back.

"No." Dean whispered, looking down at you, quickly releasing his hold on you and you fell to the floor with a thud. Taking in huge, gasping breaths, you scooted to the side, just as Cas came from behind Dean, grabbing him and holding him tight. Sam hurried to your side, helping you to your feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wincing at the red marks already forming on your neck. Nodding weakly, you stepped back, away from him. He didn't need to be worrying about you, not when Dean was the one who needed the help.

"I'll be fine. Go help him, please." You pleaded, your already sore throat hurting even more, the words coming out strangled. Using the wall for support, you made your way to the library, where you grabbed a glass and poured yourself a generous amount of whiskey. Taking a sip, you winced as the strong liquor burned your tender throat before numbing it. Sitting down heavily in one of the chairs, you stared off into space, your mind on Dean's words, wondering if maybe he was right. If it was time for you to go off on your own, to make your own life without having to always rely on your brothers.

It scared you to think about leaving your brothers behind. They had always been your rock, raised you more than your Dad ever had. But maybe it was time.

You weren't sure how long you had stayed that way, but you knew you had filled your glass a couple more times, creating a nice warm buzz in your system. The red light had long stopped flashing, but still the library stayed dark. Unwilling to move from your spot, you leaned against the table, placing your head in your hands. Staying that way until a hand touched you gently on your shoulder. "Y/N, it's over." Sam said softly.

"And is he?" You asked the question you were afraid to hear the answer to. 

"He's back. We've got our Dean back." Sam said happily, pulling you into a hug. Resting your cheek on his shoulder, you felt yourself relaxing fully for the first time in almost a month. 

Still smiling, Sam pulled back. "I'm going to go take a shower, change clothes. Cas is still in there with him. He's still out of it, but he's no longer a Demon."

Watching Sam walk away, you sunk back down in the chair. Wanting to go see your brother more than anything, you forced yourself to stay put. You knew the second you walked in there he would start making excuses for what he had said, and you didn't want to put him through that. Instead, you poured yourself more whiskey, planning on getting as drunk as possible.

It wasn't even five minutes later you heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Dean slowly making his way towards you. He looked exhausted, with his eyes bleak and his shoulders stooped, no longer carrying the cocky personality from when he was a Demon. 

Sitting quietly you watched him, waiting to see what he would do. Silently, he grabbed the decanter of whiskey, pouring himself a small glass before sitting in front of you. "How's your throat?" He asked, keeping his gaze down.

"I'll live. Thank you for pulling me out of the smoke." You answered him, before taking another sip.

"Y/N, I just want you to know...I remember everything I did as a Demon. And nothing hurts me as much as remembering the words I said to you. They were rude, and uncalled for, and definitely not true."

You could feel the pressure behind your eyes, telling you tears were on their way. "Dean, you don't have to apologize. I know that you and Sam have had to save me so many times. Not only with monsters, but with my asthma as well. I've never been as strong as the two of you, and I hate that you have to always be there for me." You admitted, as the first tear fell.

With a sigh of frustration, Dean was standing up, pulling you into his arms where he hugged you tightly. "Y/N please, don't ever think that. Yeah Sam and I might have had to save you a couple of times, but do you know how many times you've saved me?"

Scoffing at his words, you tried to pull away, but he made you look into his eyes, where there was nothing but love and honesty. "I mean it. Whenever I feel like I'm in too deep, or my life sucks, all I need is a smile or a hug from you, and I feel better. It might sound cheesy, but it's true. You're always there to lend a shoulder to Sammy and I when we need it, and to me that is more important than anything else."

"But Dean..." You started arguing, not knowing what you were going to say.

"Y/N, I know Demon me was a dick. But all of those things he said, I promise you they weren't from me. If they were I wouldn't have helped you in that smoke. Or fought so hard to keep myself from strangling you. Sam and I, we both need you."

Throwing your arms around Dean, you let the feel of his strong arms around you comfort you as you tried to come back from all the emotional stress you had been through the last couple of days. "Dean, please tell me if I ever get to be a burden. I never want that to happen."

Pressing a kiss to the top of your head before resting his chin, you heard him speak quietly. "Y/N, you will never be a burden to me. You're family, and I love you."


End file.
